What is life without love?
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nikki really love Kurama,but she doesn't want her parents to found out or she might get shipped off to Germany.


What is life with out love?  
  
God I can't afford to be late to school again,I thought! I Just can't! My parents are going to kill me if I'm late to school one more time. And then I might get kicked out of school! Why can't I just be like my little brother who's always so perfect?  
  
My name is Nikki. I'm a 16 year old who lives in Toyko,Japan and I hate being late to school. I probably wouldn't be late if I didn't have to feed those darn animals every morning,but it always takes so much time!  
  
Before I got to my class I stopped,there in front of me was a boy that I had known since I was a little girl. Everyone in the school called him Suiichi. But I preferred to call him by his real name(well,only when we weren't in school though.). He had told me before that his name was Kurama. And for some reason I had started to fall in love with this man. But for some reason I felt like he was hiding something from me,or from the rest of the world. I didn't care though. Maybe it was because he was always quiet that no one seemed to care.  
  
I finally decided to get out of my day dream and run to class before I ended up being late again. But I so wanted to say hi to Kurama.  
  
"Girl! Hurry up!"said my friend Kayko and she pulled my arm into the class room. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Didn't look like it. I think you've got the hots for Suiichi."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah! Especially the way you were looking at him."  
  
"He's just my friend. Besides,I've known him for my whole life."  
  
"Then you two should get together."  
  
Maybe,I thought. But then again I probably shouldn't. I didn't want to get in trouble with my parents. They were way too overprotective of my anyways. If they caught me with a guy I was sure as dead.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
"Well,are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"No way! If my parents caught me with a guy I'd be dead."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"But you don't always follow the rules do you?"  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I follow the rules. I have to or my parents will probably ship me off to live with my aunt in Germany. And I hate her! It's like hell over there!"  
  
"But you really like this guy don't you?"  
  
I shook my head. When will they ever understand,I thought. "Only as I friend--,"but I didn't get to finish my sentence because school had started.  
  
I walked home from school thinking about what Kayko had said. Maybe I do like him,I thought. Maybe I should go out with him. NO! I would never forgive myself if my parents found out about it. I know that they would kill him.  
  
"Sorry about that,"said someone to me after I got knocked to the ground. I looked over my shoulder. It was Kurama!  
  
"No. It's ok."  
  
"Here. Let me help you with that,"he said as he started to pick up my books. "Here you go,"he said as he handed them to me.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He heard his mother calling to him. "I must go."  
  
I turned around as I saw him towards his house. I do like you,I thought. But do you like me?  
  
I couldn't help but think about him that night. I couldn't even concentrate on my homework without thinking about him. And I knew my parents were going to find out. I could hear them downstairs shouting again. They were always shouting about something. Either it was me being late to school or something about paying bills and other crap. But I never really cared or listened to that stuff. I was stuck in my own world. And thinking about him probably wasn't going to help me much,but I couldn't help it. I knew I loved him,but what was I going to do.  
I looked out my window. Kurama was down there standing by my house. I looked down and smiled. Could he see me,I thought. Was he actually looking at me?  
  
Then I did something that I had never done before. I took the covers from my bed and threw them out the window. It was the only way my parents couldn't tell that I was trying to escape.  
  
When I got down to the ground I was happy to see Kurama staring at me. But not only was he staring at me,but he was also smiling.  
  
"Why did you do that?"he asked.  
  
I took him by the hand and ran, "Come one! If I'm caught my parents will kill me!"  
  
When we got to the alley I told him why I did it.  
  
"I see,"he said. "I'm glad you did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't think you liked me. I thought you were one of the people who didn't notice me."  
  
"Kurama,the only reason why people don't notice you is because you barely ever talk. But you talk to me."  
  
"Because I know you."  
  
He walked towards me and hugged me. "I love you,"he whispered in my ear.  
  
So it was true,I thought. After all these years he actually had cared about me. "I love you too. But I can't be seen with you. If I do I'll be shipped off to Germany."  
  
"Then you can run away."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yes you can. I've become a spirit detective and since we can't be seen together by your parents this will perfect."  
  
"Ok." I wanted to cry. Someone in my life actually loved me. He then pulled me closer to him.  
  
"It's going to be ok. I promise."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I know. But I'll be just fine. With you beside me I can do anything."  
  
I smiled. "Ok. I trust you."  
  
"I've wanted to say this to you for so long."  
  
"So have I."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. But didn't think you cared. You were always in your own little quiet and secret world. It's like you shut others out of it every time. But I wanted to be part of that world. I wanted to be with you ever since we were little kids."  
  
"I see. There I something I else I must tell you. But please do not tell anyone else."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I am actually a demon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My real name is Yoko Kurama. I've been alive for more than 300 years. I was a thief,and I was caught. But I didn't die. I was brought into the human world where I took the name Suiichi by my human mother. I came from this place called Makai."  
  
"Will you go back?"  
  
"I have thought about it. But now I'm not so sure. Now that I have you."  
  
"I don't care. Demon or not you're still the same old Kurama to me."  
  
"But you don't understand..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If something or someone makes me into a demon again I might have to kill you."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I would kill myself to be with you. Or even be turned into a demon myself. I don't care."  
  
"That would be very foolish."  
  
"But you're the only one who understands me." I tear rolled down my cheek. My emotions were starting to get the best of me.  
  
"You do understand...don't you?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. Kurama..." I turned my head. Then I realized something. We were closer than we had ever been. Now I knew that I could be happy. I knew that I could safe with him.  
  
Then something happened that I knew didn't intend to happen. Our lips met. His lips were so warm and soft. I wanted to cry,knowing that he would be with me. But I knew that I couldn't. No. I just couldn't!  
  
"Will you stay with me?"he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I won't leave you. Because now I know that can be no life without love."  
  
End 


End file.
